<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're it by Puddle_of_genderfluid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184694">You're it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_of_genderfluid/pseuds/Puddle_of_genderfluid'>Puddle_of_genderfluid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Elsa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), F/F, Omega Anna, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_of_genderfluid/pseuds/Puddle_of_genderfluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has been avoiding her little sister ever since her first heat. Now visiting from college, Anna convinces her to go on a outing with her to have some sisterly fun. What could possibly go wrong... or right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Her sister asked worriedly, looking up at the neon sign on the warehouse-like building, which presumably at some point in the distant past read “DJ’s Lazer Tag,” but now read “D’s La r ag.”</p>
<p>“It’s a GREAT idea Elsie!” Anna exclaimed, grabbing her hand and tugging her through the mostly-empty parking lot to the double doors. “It’s gonna be so much fun, and we haven’t gotten a sister night in forever…”</p>
<p>That was true, and the tug of guilt combined with the irresistible smile on her little sister’s face had Elsa following her through the entrance despite her misgivings. She had been away more often than not since leaving for college, and though she had good reason for staying away from her adorable omega sister the disappointed tone in her voice every time she used homework or studying to beg out of a visit killed her. But ever since Anna’s first heat a few years ago Elsa found being around her, especially near it, very trying. The little redhead just smelled so good, and the way her toned body had begun to fill out with mouth-watering curves… Shaking her head out of forbidden thoughts, she voiced her real concern quietly so no one in the lobby could overhear as they made their way to the ticket desk.</p>
<p>“But are you sure it’s a good idea to hang around a bunch of… strange guys, alphas, when you’re close to your heat?”</p>
<p>“You can tell?” Anna looked up at her, teal eyes full of innocence and curiosity. “I guess you must be pretty used to my scent… do I smell? My heat shouldn’t be for another week and some…” Anna asked, stepping closer and tilting her head to expose her neck to her big sister. </p>
<p><em>Oh god help me…</em> Elsa thought, trying to not inhale the delicious scent of summer and strawberries through her nose and also fighting her alpha as blood rushed between her legs. “N-No Anna you smell fine, oh look there’s no line lets get tickets!” She rushed forward, pulling out her wallet a little shakily and smiling when Anna protested that she didn’t have to pay for her. </p>
<p>Soon they were stepping up to the maze entrance and buckling on faded vests and cocking ridiculous plastic guns while a desperately bored beta attendant implored them to please not do anything stupid or dangerous so they didn’t have to fill out any paperwork. Spiel over, they began to randomly split them into teams, and Elsa’s anxiety spiked when Anna was placed on Red team while she remained on the Blue side. Seeming to sense her sister’s worry, she smiled reassuringly to Elsa while she filed over to the other entrance to the maze, already chatting with the shorthaired brunette beside her. Elsa for her part, caught another alpha on the Blue team, an irritating redhead she remembered from high school, glancing appreciatively at Anna’s denim overall shorts and suppressed a low growl. The alpha, Hans, she remembered his name was, glanced at her with a smirk and turned to shove ahead of the line and be first on their team into the arena. Scoffing at the antics of insecure alpha boys, she followed the rest of her team into the dark, black lit area, casting one last glance backwards and catching Anna’s eyes on her before the door shut and her eyes slowly adjusted. </p>
<p>Wandering up a suspiciously sticky ramp into the gloom of the maze proper, Elsa tried to get her bearings, failed, and shrugged. It didn’t really matter where she went, she wasn’t particularly competitive, especially considering her status. Still, she wanted to find Anna, if just for the delight she knew the omega would get from shooting her. Heading deeper in, she covered what seemed like most of the ground without finding her sister, halfheartedly shooting a couple red team people along the way and getting shot a few times herself. She was about ready to give up and head back to the entrance to look for her there when she passed a narrow, almost invisible alley between two obstacles near the back corner that she hadn’t noticed before. She might not have noticed it at all, it was so dark back there, but she caught a whiff of a familiar scent and stopped, before hearing a gasp and her sister’s indignant voice and practically sprinting down the opening. It widened out into a tiny room where she saw Anna backed up against the wall, having just shot a furious and leering Hans. Snarling angrily, she advanced on him, gripping him by the back of his tag vest and throwing him back away from her sister while releasing overpowering alpha pheromones. Without a word he scampered away, tail between his legs, and Elsa immediately turned to Anna, drawing close and brushing her hands across her freckled shoulders and chest trying to see if she was hurt. Anna only whimpered, making Elsa worry even more, but she didn’t feel any injury, only flushed skin practically radiating heat. She realized she had been barely breathing since she smelled Anna’s fearful scent and took a deep breath, almost staggering as waves of delectable arousal and heat pheromones bowled her over.</p>
<p>“Anna…” her voice came out rough and almost an octave lower. “Your heat… Did that asshole do something to trigger it?!” She fervently hoped not, imagining her sweet sister with any alpha was awful, but with that dickwad it was unbearable.</p>
<p>“No…” Anna breathed, hooking her thumbs in the blonde’s vest and pulling her close, nuzzling into Elsa’s neck and whispering in her ear, “You did.”</p>
<p>Elsa tried to bring her hands up to push Anna away, but found herself instead gripping her bare shoulders like a lifeline, holding her even closer and failing to suppress a low moan as she felt the omega’s lips brush against her collarbone. </p>
<p>“What?! No! I-“ Elsa’s protests were silenced by her sister’s lips crashing into hers and shattering what little inhibition she had left. With a growl she pushed Anna back up against the wall and claimed her mouth with her tongue, exploring the redhead’s eager mouth and finding herself delighted at the taste. Her hips bucked forwards of their own accord, grinding her suddenly fully hard bulge between her little sister’s legs and groaning at the sinful heat she found there. </p>
<p>“We both know you want this,” Anna husked, wrapping a leg around Elsa and sliding her sister’s hands from her shoulders down to her breasts, “let’s stop pretending, please Elsie? No other alpha could ever compare to you and I know how you’ve been looking at me since my heat, how you’ve been avoiding me. I can smell how you want me.” She drew back slightly and looked her alpha in the eyes, adding “I like it. I want you to have me.” Her fingers deftly unbuckled the vest from around Elsa’s full chest, her own having already been discarded to allow her sister unfettered access to the breasts she’s been dreaming about for the last several years. </p>
<p><em>Am I- are we really doing this?</em> Elsa thought to herself, then found the omega’s nipples and rolled them between her fingers, hearing Anna’s sharp moan and realized <em>yep. We really, really are doing this.</em> Looking for the shame and disgust she had been expecting, she found only desire and love for the adorable young woman currently- <em>oh</em>. Currently rocking her hips into Elsa’s bulge like she wanted her to come before she even got her pants off. Having made up her mind, she surged back up against her little sister, causing a delighted gasp and pulled the straps of her overalls off her freckled shoulders and letting the garment drop to the ground, leaving Anna in her underwear. Not to be outdone, Anna tugged sharply on her button down and it was Elsa’s turn to gasp, thanking her lucky stars she chose to wear a shirt with snaps instead of buttons as Anna literally tore it open and off of her with the impatience of her heat bearing down on her, tugging on her plain black bra as well. Elsa quickly discarded it and started to unbutton her jeans but lost her train of thought and possibly her own name as Anna’s lips met her voluptuous chest, finding an already stiff nipple and sucking it into her mouth to lash it with her tongue. Recovering her senses, she fumbled at the fly to her jeans until they dropped around her ankles. </p>
<p>The omega hummed with pleasure and dropped to her knees, releasing another spike of heat pheromones and meeting her sister’s eyes with a sultry gaze as she slowly tugged down her briefs, freeing her cock to bob proudly in the air inches from her face, the vein standing out with pressure as the flushed head dripped precum. After taking a moment to admire her big sister’s impressive girth, mouth watering, Anna licked her lips and locked her gaze on Elsa’s dazed expression as she leaned forward and gave it a broad, slow lick from base to head, collecting the musky precum before stretching her lips around the hot length and in one long motion sheathed the alpha in her throat. </p>
<p><em>“Fuck,”</em> Elsa choked out, drowning in the sudden bliss of Anna’s tight throat while her tongue teased the underside of her head. Her hands shot involuntarily to tangle in red hair, hips bucking as she fucked her sister’s face. Hearing the omega gag as the blunt head slid against the back of her throat Elsa started to withdraw, but Anna stopped her with a determined look and slid her hand under the alpha’s balls to massage the underside of her shaft. Elsa thrust forward again, eyes rolling back under the pleasure of talented hands and mouth. <em>“A-Anna, I’m gonna- fuck baby you’re gonna make me cum.”</em> She managed to gasp in warning, but her sister just redoubled her efforts, sinking down until her nose was pressed to Elsa’s sparse blonde hairs and her cock gave a single twitch before fountaining down Anna’s slick throat. Determined not to spill a drop of her alpha’s seed, Anna kept sucking and swallowing, stroking Elsa’s base with her hands until the final spurt coated her tongue as she withdrew. She swallowed happily, loving the taste, and leaned back on her heels to look up at a shellshocked Elsa. </p>
<p>Her sweet little sister was on her knees in front of her, licking the last drops of cum from her swollen lips and looking thoroughly fucked, and Elsa didn’t know whether to hope this was a dream or to hope she never woke up. Before she could make up her mind, Anna was pulling off her sports bra to reveal pert little tits with rosy nipples that looked painfully hard and sensitive, then slipping her green panties down and rising to her feet to spread her blushing lips with two fingers and show her big sister how wet and ready she was. Surging forward, Elsa pressed her mouth to Anna’s neck, sucking and nipping a dark possessive mark, then spun her around to face the wall and lined up her cock against her dripping center. </p>
<p>“Do it, Elsa, please I want it to be you,” Anna begged her alpha, bending over submissively to make the mating easier.</p>
<p>Rumbling in assent, she placed a steadying hand on her sister’s hip and pushed the first inch past the tight ring of muscle, stretching her slick lips over her head and moaning at the feeling of her hot walls gripping her firmly. </p>
<p>“Tell me if it hurts, ok Anna? I’m gonna make it fit for you baby,” she ordered firmly, waiting for the omega to nod before working herself into the tight channel with a series of short, powerful thrusts until her pelvis was pressed against Anna’s firm ass and her cock was bottomed out in her sister’s welcoming pussy. The omega- her omega, Elsa thought firmly, her cock twitching in agreement gasped at the feeling of being so full and bucked back against her sister, wanting more, wanting it rough and fast and claiming and the alpha was happy to give it to her, rutting into her sister with abandon and groaning as Anna trembled and sobbed with relief at finally being filled by the woman she wanted. Her heat demanded that she be taken by the strongest alpha, and she had never met anyone as strong and wonderful as her sister was to her. She moaned breathlessly and clenched her muscles around Elsa’s cock, wantonly searching for more, more sensation, more of her body to be claimed and molded and used by her alpha. </p>
<p>Hearing her sister make the noises she was making, canting her hips higher and arching her back like a good little omega was doing something to Elsa, letting her alpha take control in a way it never had before. She leaned forward, still slamming her entire length home, stuck two fingers into Anna’s mouth, whispering filthy praise as she explored her willing mouth, getting her fingers nice and wet before pulling them out with a pop and pressing the slick digits firmly against Anna’s rear entrance.</p>
<p>“Good girl, good little slut, god you’re taking it so well,” Elsa rasped, sliding a finger through the tight ring of muscle. “Gonna make you mine- fuck gonna breed you baby.” She punctuated her words with a sharp bite to Anna’s shoulder, prompting a startled yip and a gasped response of oh god yes please alpha. Working another finger into her sister’s taut ass, she pistoned in and out, feeling the pressure build in her balls as her knot started to form. With a barked command of <em>“take it!”</em> Elsa pushed her knot fully inside and the omega came violently, spasming around the bulge stretching her lips to the limit and bringing Elsa to her peak. As her knot fully inflated, sealing her inside, she came harder than she ever had, spilling endless waves of hot cum into her little sister’s womb. The crescendo of pleasure passed back and forth between them, as Anna came again and again feeling herself fill up with a breeding tie, and Elsa continuing to pump into her until finally they both slumped exhausted and satisfied against the wall.</p>
<p>“Anna…” Elsa started and trailed off, utterly at a loss of what to say. </p>
<p>Her sister turned as much as the tie would allow to face her with a satiated smile on her face. </p>
<p>“Corndogs.”</p>
<p>“What?” Elsa asked, somehow even more confused.</p>
<p>“I want corndogs, and then I want you to take me home and breed me again.” Anna replied matter of factly. Elsa gulped. She was gonna have to spend a lot more time at home, but somehow she thought she would find a way. For her sister, her mate, she would do anything. “Oh, one last thing!” Anna exclaimed, bending over and giving Elsa a very distracting view of her omega’s ass. Anna came back up holding her plastic gun, pointed it over her shoulder, and pulled the trigger. “Tag!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>